


Shark Week

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Since we don’t know exactly where in Snart’s timeline Infantino Street happened, I’m using a live Snart who’s together with Captain Sara.





	Shark Week

“Where’ve you been, crook?” Sara asked, sitting up and pausing the program she was watching, when Snart returned to their quarters. 

“Just stretching my legs,” he replied easily. 

“Try again.” 

Snart smoothly adopted an innocent expression, which fooled Sara not one whit. 

“You do know that we’re on a timeship that can detect temporal displacement, right? And that Gideon knows who Barry Allen is? Also, that’s not the same coat you were wearing five minutes ago.” 

Snart sighed theatrically. “It’s no big deal, really. Barry just needed a little help to steal something.” 

“And you don’t want to tell me what, because there was time travel involved?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Fair enough,” Sara said with a shrug. She hit the remote, and leaned forward, studying the screen intently. 

“What’re we watching?" Snart asked, sitting down beside her, and wondering how he was getting off the hook so easily. 

“Shark Week.” 

“Is it Shark Week already?” 

“Timeship. It’s Shark Week whenever we want.” 

Snart helped himself to her drink and took a long pull, spluttering slightly. “Jesus, assassin, what’s in this?” 

“Cranbury and vodka.” 

“Cranbury?” 

Sara shrugged slightly. “Shark Week calls for red beverages.” 

“No, I meant there’s actually cranbury in that? Because all I could taste was vodka.” 

“Means I got the mix right.” She leaned closer to the screen, which was showing an extremely lurid movie about a man eating shark. “That is **_so_** bogus! You need a straight edge to cut the arteries clean enough to get that kind of blood spray. Sharks have serrated teeth. That’s how that girl - surfer girl, from Hawaii? - managed to survive. The ripped ends of the arteries retract back into the wound.” 

Snart was looking a bit green about the gills. “Sara, please…” 

She favored him with an evil grin. “You can hold Sharkey if you’re scared.” She bounced the ragged stuffed toy at his head. 

“Scared is **_not_** the word that comes to mind.” Nauseated came much closer to the mark, not that he planned to say that aloud. And a stuffed toy was **_not_** what he wanted to be holding just then. 

**_“Oh, come on!_** All those teeth, and it still missed the guy‘s -” 

Snart cracked his eyes open and winced. “Fine. You win. The thing Barry needed me to steal from ARGUS was being guarded by King Shark, and I got locked in with him momentarily, and thought he was going to chow down on me. Now can we please pick something else to watch? And a not-red beverage?” 

Sara smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. “See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?”


End file.
